


𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐎𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐏𝐀𝐒𝐒

by nucleardraco, vampjoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Breathplay, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Makeup Sex, Men Crying, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paint Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nucleardraco/pseuds/nucleardraco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampjoo/pseuds/vampjoo
Summary: yuta loves sicheng. truly, from the bottom of his heart. but, his heart is still hung up on taeyong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyo everyone !!!!!!!! i'm writing this story with a friend, please read the tags before continuing thank you !!!!
> 
> we both hope you enjoy this chapter, it was written by my friend, i'll add him later .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by peacaelio

yuta loves sicheng. truly, from the bottom of his heart. but, his heart is still hung up on taeyong. the pretty korean boy from the apartment below his, the one he would see in the elevator consistently. sicheng, is so sweet and kind, a gentle lover with a big heart, always caring for yuta, kissing his nose, playing with his hair. taeyong, had sort of this bad boy image to him, with his dyed white hair that’s black at the roots, eyebrow piercing, shaved slit out of his eyebrow, goth type style, wearing harnesses, and leather out and about. but, he was soft inside. like a burnt marshmallow (for lack of better words), and yuta cannot begin to fathom in his thoughts how unbelievably good he was in bed. gentle at first, making sweet love to him, later in the relationship, they explored more things, things yuta believes sicheng is too soft to try. some nights he would have yuta waiting on his knees in front of the door when he got home, other nights he would have yuta screaming his name, and he would make the small waisted boy, cry with overstimulation, edging, and have him begging to release. taeyong. taeyong. taeyong. the name slid off of yuta’s tongue, thick like honey, and it would match the sweetness too.

 

bravely, during a bit of small talk in the elevator, yuta invites the other male to his house for dinner. yuta couldn’t tell you the many times in the shower he thought about what happened that night and couldn’t help but get lost in himself and his thoughts.


	2. is it still me that makes you sweat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings!!!!  
> drinking, going to strip clubs, smut, bondage, domination, submission, daddy kink, hair pulling, blowjobs (f on m) (m on m), pain kink, breath play, degradation, edging, orgasm denial, cum play, lots of foul language, exotic dancers, a few homophobic slurs, mentions of r*pe (talked about, no detail), a bit of gore, cheating, angst, fluff, crying, mentions of suicide, maybe one super descriptive scene of a characters past of self harm, rebound sex, makeup sex, rough sex, spanking, vocal sex, movie mentions, possible public type of sex (movie theatre/drive in).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1 of the overpass.  
> written by @pescaelio  
> based off of the panic! song from 'pray for the wicked'  
> i really hope you guys like it because i had three anxiety attacks because of writers block.  
> love y'all!!

yuta loves sicheng. truly, from the bottom of his heart. but, his heart is still hung up on taeyong. the pretty korean boy from the apartment below his, the one he would see in the elevator consistently. sicheng, is so sweet and kind, a gentle lover with a big heart, always caring for yuta, kissing his nose, playing with his hair. taeyong, had sort of this bad boy image to him, with his dyed white hair that’s black at the roots, eyebrow piercing, shaved slit out of his eyebrow, goth type style, wearing harnesses, and leather out and about. but, he was soft inside. like a burnt marshmallow (for lack of better words), and yuta cannot begin to fathom in his thoughts how unbelievably good he was in bed. gentle at first, making sweet love to him, later in the relationship, they explored more things, things yuta believes sicheng is too soft to try. some nights he would have yuta waiting on his knees in front of the door when he got home, other nights he would have yuta screaming his name, and he would make the small waisted boy, cry with overstimulation, edging, and have him begging to release. taeyong. taeyong. taeyong. the name slid off of yuta’s tongue, thick like honey, and it would match the sweetness too.

bravely, during a bit of small talk in the elevator, yuta invites the other male to his house for dinner. yuta couldn’t tell you the many times in the shower he thought about what happened that night and couldn’t help but get lost in himself and his thoughts.

_september 9th 2015_  
_yuta steps into the glass elevator and he noticed taeyong. the small conversation inputted in his head for a while. he got off the elevator and turned around. “uh- taeyong, would you like to come over for dinner tonight” he stammered, taeyong‘s face lit up, his smile encapsulated yutas heart. his silver lip ring caught between his teeth. “sure.” he raved. and the elevator door closed and it went down to the bottom floor. yuta was headed to johnny’s._

_time skip_

_yuta is busy adjusting his peachy pink hair in the mirror when there’s a knock at his door. he steps out of his bathroom with ballet dancer type grace. his white turtleneck adorned with a pink long sleeve under it, white sleeves unbuttoned, a small gold chain on his neck with a gold ring pierced into his nose. black jeans under his large shirts that are tucked at the front, black leather belt hugging his small waist. black and gold converse on his feet. he opens the door and smiles as he sees taeyong. he gestures for him to enter and he does so._

_“you look adorable yuta.” taeyong noted. kissing his soft knuckles. yutas cheeks blush and he bites his plump lip. he leads the white haired boy to his dining room table, with a large window having a view of the city. he sits him down in the chair and comes back with two plates of food. he sets one down and they eat with small conversation._

_“are you still hungry?” he asks, softly._

_“yes but not for food.” taeyong looks at yuta with carnality. yutas cheeks heat and tint a soft pink. taeyong stands and strides toward the living room._

_“care to join me?” he pauses. his eyes drawing the peachy haired boy in. yuta is entranced by him. he gracefully walks towards him. he stares into those encapsulating eyes and suddenly he’s pressed against his leather sofa, taeyong hovering over him. lips barely even brushing against one another. yuta bites his lower lip and drags his nails softly up and down taeyongs back. the tension thickening the air between them. taeyong leans in and kisses him, with a mediocre amount of divine **l' emportement**. a word yuta had picked up when he did a year long study in normandy. perplexed by the other males tender kiss, he pulls him closer, never being one for affection, this felt different, he was afraid of getting hurt. he didn’t want any space between the two of them. space wasnt an option. wasnt an idea in yutas mind, their tongues in perfect sync with one another. the cold metal of taeyongs lip ring sending delightful shivers down yuta’s spine. their clothing shed in clumsy, love drunken, steps to the bedroom, yuta hisses at the force taeyong used pushing him against the door. the exuberant, white haired male latching his lips onto the soft japanese boys neck, licking, biting, sucking, until his neck had pulchritudinous marks of adoration._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thats it for chapter 1  
> we will try to have chapter 2 out soon.  
> it will probably be written by ayden  
> @hugs4minnie  
> @pescaelio
> 
> smut, gore, graphic things written by tate.
> 
> fluff, soft, sweet romantic things written by nat
> 
> doin' alright.
> 
> sorry its so short. i wanted to make it longer, i also wanted to get it out asap so yall would have something to read on while we work on the other things. enjoy! 
> 
> stay hydrated, take care of yourself, keep yourself alive, and love yourself! - the team behind the overpass.

**Author's Note:**

> nat's twitter; @hugs4minnie ♡ 
> 
> tate’s (pescaelio's) tumblrs: pescaelio & venomtae  
> tate’s twitter: bangtans_thot  
> bye ♡


End file.
